Jack Frost is nippin' at your nose
by TheGodlessAngelOfDarkness
Summary: Jack seems to be teasing Bunny alot lately...but is he teasing or flirting? Warning-Mature content. Yaoi: Boy-x-Boy
1. Chapter 1

**1.) I own nothing to do with 'The Rise of the Guardians.'**

**2.) Mature Rating. Yaoi; Boy-x-Boy.**

**3.) Possible Rape, Abuse, and language**

**4.) Reviews are nice. Updating is nice. Hmm.. Maybe we can help each other out?**

* * *

**Mistletoe Surprise**

December first. The start of the Christmas spirit spreads about. All the Guardians had been invited to Norths home to help him with his Christmas decorating as well as a mini vacation for themselves. Well, sorta of considering a couple of them still had to make their nightly rounds.

At the moment everyone was decorating. Tooth was helping North hang tinsel. Sandy was working on the tree. Bunny was hopping about placing reefs on the doors. I was left to help the others here and there.

Three hundred years of solitude. Loneliness. This was before I became a Guardian. Now I was surrounded by friends. By family. It was strange, but nice. It was my first real Christmas since I became Jack Frost.

To the others I probably appeared bored stiff, but in reality I was very excited. Nearly seven hours later everyone was tired. I sat myself on the loveseat next to Bunnymund and let a long sigh. I glanced about as I heard giggles grwoing in volume.

Tooth was trying her best not to full on laugh, while Sandy held a hand to his face. North suddenly just was straight out laughing. The weird thing about this was that they all were staring at me, but not just me. Me and Bunnymund.

Bunny spoke up first. "Oi, What are you drongos laughin' at?" North grabbed his sides and wipped a single tear from his cheek. Sandy point above our heads. As soon as we saw what was so funny, we both shot to our feets and stared at one another awkwardly.

"Oh no. Not on ya life, mate. There is no way I'm kissing Frosty over here."

"But Bunny," North spoke in his heavy russian accent, "It's tradition. You know that."

"I don't bloody care you wan-" Bunny was cut of suddenly as my staff suddenly yanked his face just a breath away from mine. I gave his shocked face a quick smirk before I softly placed a kiss to his pink nose. I felt it twitch slightly as my kiss left a bit of frost behind. I released my staff from his kneck and watched him slowly stand straight again.

Everyone was silent and wearing a face of pure shock. I stood up on my tip toes and whispered just quiet enough that only Bunnymund could hear.

"Looks like Jack Frost is nipping at your nose." I let another playful smirk cross my slightly blushing face and quickly spun on my heel. Heading to the exist I voiced softly that I had some winter duties to finish and I would be back later tonight possibly. Not a word was said as I departed.

* * *

**End of Chapter one. Two is on its way! Like? Review? maybe... ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two Ya Drongos~  
**

**1.) I own nothing to do with 'The Rise of the Guardians.'**

**2.) Mature Rating. Yaoi; Boy-x-Boy.**

**3.) Possible Rape, Abuse, and language**

**4.) Reviews are nice. Updating is nice. Hmm.. Maybe we can help each other out?**

* * *

**Silent Night & Secret Confession  
**

It was near midnight, no. It was closer to one in the morning now. December second. I sneaked inside Norths home as quietly as I could. I had no desire to hear what the others had to say about my mistletoe prank on Bunny. Was it even a prank?

I quickly shook that thought away. I needed some sleep. NOW. Making my way silently through the halls that lead to my room, a door suddenly opened.

Bunnymund. Perfect. His room was apparently right next to mine. He must of heard me before I even set foot in this hallway. As Bunny made his way towards the winter spirit, he stopped just 'a breath away' from the other.

The Easter spirit had a serious expression on his face. He was not happy. "Oi, Frostbite. Ya think your little stunt today was funny, don't cha." He had me by the arm and suddenly I was between him and the wall. My staff on the floor behind the seven foot tall bunny.

He was really mad. I smirked up to him like I had that afternoon. Even with his hands on my arms I was still able to get on my tiptoes. I leaned my lips near his nose. Suddenly it was silent and Bunny's eyes were wide. He could have easily moved away from me, but he hadn't.

Taking this as a good sign of things to come, I took a breath and let my tongue lick at his nose. He clearly wasn't excepting this because he quickly hopped back from me. I fall to the floor from his hands sudden decision to pull away from me, throwing me off balance.

His ears were flat against the back of his head. What did that mean again? Tooth had told me just a couple of days ago. When he did this with his ears he was basically blushing. Yeah, that's what she had said. It was the Pooka's way of blushing since he had fur, not skin.

"Oi mate! What the hell do ya think your doin'?" The Pooka tried to sound angry and upset, but to me he just sounded...surprised..and flustered. From where I had fallen, I slowly made my way to Bunny. He was sitting against the wall across from me.

Our eyes where locked, but he never made an attempt to move from me. I wondered why, but it was hard to focus due to the fluttering in my chest. Before I realized it I was sitting in Bunny's lap. His hands were on my hips.

When had we gotten like this? Why were we acting like this? Like our little rivalry didn't even exist and that we actually cared about each other. At least more more than we should. I stood suddenly and quickly got into my room.

What the hell was that? What is going on? Why do I feel like I can't can control my own body whenever I was near Bunnymund? Something wasn't right with me or was I just afraid to admit what I really wanted?

* * *

**Chapter Two end. Chapter Three on it's way... This is my first R.O.T.G. fin and I hope y'all are not getting lost and that this story actually makes since to you.  
**

**Please Review.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three, please! *Reviewers* Thank you..sniff..I nearly abandoned this..  
also...I am only make stories about 500-600 words long, unless I get swept into the story. Only because I want to keep ya on your toes.  
**

**1.) I own nothing to do with 'The Rise of the Guardians.'**

**2.) Mature Rating. Yaoi; Boy-x-Boy.**

**3.) Possible Rape, Abuse, and language**

**4.) Reviews are nice. Updating is nice. Hmm.. Maybe we can help each other out?**

* * *

**Day Dreams, Sweet Dreams  
**

After last night, actually this morning, I had taken to avoiding Bunnymund. Completely. Every time I saw him my heart would flutter about and I felt like I had no control of my body. When Bunny would get near my body seem to try and make its way into his arms.

I was on the roof of Norths' home. I had skipped breakfast and lunch. I kept myself busy playing with the Yetis that guarded the jolly guardians home. I was having so much fun pranking Phil and the others that I didn't noticed the sound of a certain bunny's feet hoping about behind me.

"Oi mate. The others have been worrin' over ya all day, only to find ya been playing in the bloody snow this whole time? Unbelievable." Bunny wasn't looking at me. He kept his gaze cast to the yetis. My mind started racing with questions. Was he upset and disgusted about last night? Why wouldn't he look at me?

A sudden warmth and gentleness I hadn't except placed itself on my left shoulder. My racing thoughts thrown away. Glancing from the blueish grey colored paw to the emerald green eyes, I found a questioning look being directed at me.

"Frostbite..about last night. I need to ask.." I cut him off before he could finish. "Just forget about that. Just a prank that went too far. Nothin-" This time I was caught off. Guess I had it coming since I had done it to him twice now.

I found myself pressed up against Bunnymunds fur covered chest. His right hand grasped tight on my ass, while the left was on the back of my neck. I was in complete shock, as I opened my mouth to protest I found it covered by the older guardians own. His tongue dancing against mine, like a snowflake with the wind.

Why am I thinking about snowflakes?! Bunny had his hand on my ass and his tongue down my throat! I grasped at his shoulders and attempted to push him away. That is until I felt the hand gripping at my ass tighten causing me to let out a long moan into Bunnymunds mouth.

The moment that moan escaped my mouth I found myself thrust back slightly from the warmth of my fellow guardian. "You'd be wise not to play around with a Pooka like me Frosty. I can play these games just as well as you. Ha, maybe even betta." The Large bunny smirked a bit and hopped off. Leaving me alone, confused, and red in the face.

* * *

**Chapter Three. Four on it's way~  
**

**Oh me oh my! it's getting pretty HOT at Norths' place. Meow~  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four~ So begins our little game.  
**

**1.) I own nothing to do with 'The Rise of the Guardians.'**

**2.) Mature Rating. Yaoi; Boy-x-Boy.**

**3.) Possible Rape, Abuse, and language**

**4.) Reviews are nice. Updating is nice. Hmm.. Maybe we can help each other out?**

* * *

**Snow Wars & Egg Bombs**

December fifth. It had been three days since Bunny had placed his lips on mine. Every since then we had begun to play a "game" of sorts. Each move I made Bunnymund would come back ten fold. Both of us getting bolder each round.

The game had, officially, started at dinner the other night. We had finished dinner and were working on dessert. Apple pie. Everyone was chattering about. North, Sandy, Toothiana, and Bunny were talking about their Holidays and the children of the world. I would throw in a comment here and there. Every so often I would send a glance at the over-sized bunny beside me.

Our eyes had met, but only for a moment. I smirked. Carefully and slowly, so to go unnoticed by the others, I placed my hand on Bunny's knee. I felt him jerk gingerly to my touch, but kept his eyes trained on the others about the table.

I soon brought my hand higher to the middle of his furry thigh. My smirk grew as I left his leg open wider and move closer in my body's direction. I started rubbing his inner thigh. Adding slight pressure here and there. My fingers enjoying the warmth of being buried in Bunny's soft, thick fur.

Suddenly Bunny had his hand on mine and was slowly bringing it even higher up his thigh. My face was heating up and I let out a soft yelp as my hand was now holding something slick, hot, and hard. I knew what I was holding, but for some unknown reason I didn't pull my hand away.

I started moving my hand up and down on "Bunny" when Tooth spoke to me suddenly. "Jack? Is something wrong? You're all...red in the face." She had a concerned look on her feathery face, but before she could flutter over to me I shot up from my seat.

"I'm fine! Really..just..a little tired. That's all." The others glanced to one another before turning back to me. "So...I'm just gonna...head on to bed." As I left I heard Bunnymund laughing. Asshole.

* * *

**Chapter Four end. Five is up next~ **

**Oh my...Bunny sure did turn Jack's "move" around on him, didn't he. Wonder what's coming next.  
**

**Reviews please. They make me smile!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five. Hello my story bunnies. I am so PROUD of you all. This is by far my most popular story that I have written yet! Thank you all~  
**

**1.) I own nothing to do with 'The Rise of the Guardians.'**

**2.) Mature Rating. Yaoi; Boy-x-Boy.**

**3.) Possible Rape, Abuse, and language**

**4.) Reviews are nice. Updating is nice. Hmm.. Maybe we can help each other out?**

* * *

**Cold Night Snuggle**

I never looked at the clock, so I didn't what time it was. It was dark and probably still pretty early in the morning. I was in Bunnymund's room. He was sound asleep, but I still tried to be as silent as I could so not to wake him. That Bunny could hear a pin drop from three miles away.

I crept closer to his bed, slowly. It took a bit of time, but I eventually made it to his side. He was lying on his left side. Carefully I placed my hands to his head. He stirred a bit, but didn't wake up. He seemed to be in a deep sleep.

I smiled softly. No, I didn't smirk. I smiled. He was so warm to the touch, where I was cold. I moved my hands about his face till I had my finger tips brushing down his chest. Gently I nudged the Easter guardian till he was laying upon his back.

***P.O.V. CHANGE: Bunnymund***

There was a weight on my chest. I shivered slightly. As I slowly fall from my dream cloud, I awoke to find none other than Jack Frost sitting on my stomach. I smirked at the little frost pixie.

"Hey mate. Whatcha doin' in here so late?" I was about to glance to a clock, but a cool hand gripped at my chin stopped me. I reset my gaze on the lil pixie. I sat up slowly and enjoyed the feeling of Frost sliding from my stomach to my crotch. My smirk grew. Lil buga wasn't wearing other than his blue frosted hoodie.

As soon as I got my paws on those pale hips, I felt him shudder. I could feel myself coming out. I one swift motion, I had Frost beneath me. I pushed myself further between his legs. He let out a low moan and I felt myself unsheathe completely.

I locked my lips to chilled ones and felt Jack open his mouth eagerly. Our tongues fought about, while my hands found their way to his ass. I heard a sharp gasp and smiled at the smaller spirit under neath me.

I pulled back a bit and sat on my knees. I lifted the frost spirit by his thighs and pressed his back to my stomach. I used my left arm to keep him in place and the other to keep his right leg spread out. His other leg was left to dangle over my shoulder.

His hands were at his mouth and mumbled at me. "What mate?" He mumbled again. I couldn't understand. "I said get up kangaroo."

"What did you just?!"

"I SAID GET UP KANGAROO!"

* * *

I snapped up in my bed and came face to face with none other that than the very spirit I was apparently just dreaming about.

"What in bloody hell are you doing? What's going on?."

"Sandy told me to get you up. It's breakfast time." He was smiling innocently. I threw him out of my room in a heart beat. As I laid back in my bed I let a long sigh escape my lips. It was gonna be a LONG day.

* * *

**Chapter Five. Six coming along. **

**Sorry about this chapter...I kinda have a secret idea for this chapter, but at the moment I am sorry if I confuse you. If enough of you dislike it I will rewrite it. Just give me feed back viva review or message.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six~ moviefictionfan4life thank you! I love that you are Bunnymund and that pleases me greatly! *ALSO* Chapter five will be brought up in later chapters, so keep it in mind!  
**

**1.) I own nothing to do with 'The Rise of the Guardians.'**

**2.) Mature Rating. Yaoi; Boy-x-Boy.**

**3.) Possible Rape, Abuse, and language**

**4.) Reviews are nice. Updating is nice. Hmm.. Maybe we can help each other out?**

* * *

**A Daring Game With Lines of Truth (Bunny P.O.V.)  
**

Jack and Toothiana had become bored just running about North's home and decided it was time to play a game. Jack being the sneaky little trouble maker he was decide that we play truth or dare. Tooth and Sandy were over joyed by the idea where as North didn't seem to understand..or care really.

I agreed instantly, surprising the others. I knew what the little frost pixie was up to and if he wanted to go there, then I sure as heck wasn't gonna hold back. The first few rounds were definitely the ice breakers.

So far Tooth and Sandy had peaked each other, North had been asked about where the elves had come from, but he seemed to dance around the question... I had to admit my fear of heights and Now it was Jacks turn.

Tooth was fluttering about and chirping to Baby Tooth. She had asked him truth or dare and he choose dare. Tooth smiled wickedly to the frost spirit before she spoke. "Alright Jack, your dare," She glanced to me and I had a strong feeling I knew what was about to happen, "is to give Bunny another kiss! Like at the Christmas party, BUT!" She was silent for a moment. Her eyes darting now from me and Jack. "You have to kiss with tongue."

Jack's face couldn't be redder. It was really cute actually. His crystal blue eyes met mine before they darted to his hands that were resting in his lap. I couldn't tell if he was really embarrassed or not. I mean, it wasn't as if we hadn't already kissed in such a way before or more in fact.

"Well? It's a dare guys! Lets go!" Tooth and her fairies fluttered about with eyes locked on the two. I let out a sigh and grabbed Jack by the back of his neck and pulled him onto my left leg. His knees on either side of my leg.

"Pucker up Snowflake." Before another word could escape those pale white lips, I locked my furry ones to his. His hands shot to my chest and clung tightly as I slipped my tongue into his mouth. For a moment our tongues fought back and fourth, but I gave out as he started to firmly suck on my tongue in a _very_ suggestive manner.

The sound of a hard thump pulled both me and Jack from our little world to turn and see Tooth on her back out cold. Several of her fairies downed beside her. Baby tooth the only one left standing...er...fluttering in the air.

North and Sandy's jaws were hanging open in complete shock. North's face was redder than Rudolph's nose. I glanced to the young Guardian in my lap and without a second thought, I hoisted him into my arms and made my move to leave.

North called after me just as I was heading out the door. "Wait Bunny, where are you going? And with Jack?"

I smirked at him. "Come on mate. You mean to tell me after a show like that ya can't guess?" North's face grew even redder as I turned and made my leave. Sandy had created a fan and was waving it over the unconscious fairy queen.

* * *

**Chapter Six~ Now on to some yaoi hard core! Lets see if I can top chapter six of Papa Bunny & Mama Frost with Chapter seven of this story! I think I can...**

**Review and find out!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: GO BACK AND REREAD CHAPTER FIVE - NOW. **Also Princess of Las Noches this is for you! TOO THE CLOSET!  
**

**1.) I own nothing to do with 'The Rise of the Guardians.'**

**2.) Mature Rating. Yaoi; Boy-x-Boy. ****Possible: Rape, Abuse, and language.**

**3.) Reviews are nice. Updating is nice. Hmm.. Maybe we can help each other out?**

**4.) **** WOW Sorry for the late update...but here ya go! Spelling errors may appear do to my eye issues..long story short..I can't really see what ****I am typing! So updates and story posts are on hold. ALSO 230 REVIEWS? Out of all my stories this one holds the most reviews in the shortest amount of time of being published. THANK YOU ALL! I LOVE YOU~**  


* * *

** Hide and Seek in the Closet  
**

Jack was beneath me in one of the guest rooms within the North Pole. His hands clung to the hem of his hoodie and his cheeks, neck, and will most of him really, was frosted over in a blue tinted. I couldn't stop my gaze from ravaging his body, but I knew I had to be calm and gently with this. "Look, Jacky. Mate. I know your...a virgin." At the last word I swear his frost deepened. "I'm not gonna do anythin' ya don't want, but ya need to know if we do this I'm going all out." He didn't say anything. Just bit his lip and kept his eyes locked with my own. I bent down slowly and locked our lips. He stiffened at first then tentatively open his mouth. I slipped my tongue in slowly. Not rushed like before. I mapped out his mouth carefully.

My paws eventually made their way to his hips. I slipped my pads under the hoodie and ghosted over his chest before finding there way back down to his pants. His hands gripped my wrist and he carefully pulled away and from under me. He placed his hands on my shoulders like I was glass on the verge of breaking. Soon I was sitting on the edge of the bed with a blushing frosted snow pixie shuffling from foot to foot nervously before me. Jack gripped the hem of his hoodie, while the other hand worked his pants off. With his pants now in a hep somewhere across the room, the winter spirit held his hoodie tightly, using it to hide his lower half from me. I stood before him now. My hands slowly taking his as our eyes locked. Not breaking our gaze, I slowly pulled his frosted hoodie off him. Jack stepped back from me. His hands finding his elbows and his eyes locked with the floor.

I stepped forward and placed a soft kiss to his forehead and pulled him flush against my chest. Instantly his hands found my biceps, gripping tightly. He was shaking and his head is now buried in the fur on my chest. Leaning down I licked at the crook of his neck. He relaxed slightly, but was still shaking. I smirked at the once overly proud and independent spirit turned shy and nervous.

I chuckled softly. "After all the fun and games we've been throwing at each other...are you really that nervous about what's to come next?" I kept my voice soft and serious. I whispered in his hear and swore I heard him bite back a moan.

* * *

**Buwhahaha! The next chapter is the last chapter. It shall also be the longest. Sorry again for the EXTREMELY late update! WARNING: Next/last chapter contains yaoi of the yum yum. NOT FLUFF.  
**


End file.
